Somone Should Have Taught Him
by TK2
Summary: a teenagers life is changed forever after a terrible accident. Completed


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from BTVS or Angel. 

Feedback: I would love it. Feedback inspires writers.

e-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Authors note: This story is inspired by a poem I read in 'Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul' which I will post at the end of the story. The title is also the title of the poem that inspired this idea.

Author note 2: Life changes when two teenage girls are hit by a drunk driver.

Distributions: Want, take, have, just let me know.

Rating: PG-13

Title: Someone Should Have Taught Him 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Prolong

******************

"We have a Caucasian female here. Looks to about twenty-one, she seems to have some type of blood trauma to the head, and the spinal cord. Her passenger another Caucasian female seems to be about seventeen. Her injuries are less, some scratches and possibly a broken arm, but she is still in need of a ambulance." Lou tent Rupert Giles said urgently into his PC. 

"Sir what should we do with this kid," Police Officer William Spike asked dragging a eighteen year old boy with him. 

"Cuff him and take him in with charges of driving while under the influence of alcohol," Lou tent Rupert Giles said. "and possible murder."

"Here comes the ambulance," Officer Drusilla Michel said from her position near the youngest girl in the accident. 

The young blonde opened her eyes," My…sister?" she asked weakly with concern in her soft green eyes. 

"We're getting her help, Deary. We're going to get you help as well, Okay?" Officer Drusilla said gently. "The ambulance is here, and we're going to load you and your sister in. Then you're going to get help."

"Okay," the blond said slowly as the pain that washed over her hit again causing her to close her eyes. 

"Is she conscious?" a young paramedic with spiky brown hair asked coming up to Officer Drusilla and the young blond.

"She was," Officer Drusilla explained to the young paramedic who looked to be about twenty-two. 

"Miss can you hear me?" the young paramedic asked.

"Yes," the blond girl said nodding her head. 

"We're going to take you and your friend…," the paramedic said.

"My.. Sister…," the blonde replied weakly. 

The paramedic took the young girls hand and held it as she and the other girl was loaded into the ambulance. They were on their way to Sunnydale General. 

***************

Part 1

**************

"What?" Buffy Summers asked goggle as she felt a pair on warm hands upon her cheek.

"Buffy, Buffy, Honey, are you awake?" a frighten voice asked causing Buffy to look over towards the sound.

When Buffy's eyes finally focus she found herself in a small hospital bed. Next to her sat her mother, Joyce Summers, with tears running down her cheeks as she took one of Buffy's hands into hers. Behind Mrs. Summers sat Buffy's father and little eleven year old sister. Both with pain and tears in their eyes as well. 

"Mom," Buffy asked as her eyes adjusted to the light shining through her window. Then a terrifying though hit her," Mom, where's Faith?" she ask about her older sister. 

"Buffy, Honey, your sister… she didn't…," Mrs. Summers began as her tears began to come again. She was so worried. She had lost her oldest just a few hours ago, and when she saw Buffy lying there looking so beaten up she thought she was going to lose her too. 

Mr. Summers came over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her in comfort," Honey," Mr. Summers said gentely taking Buffy's hand into his," Faith's injuries where too serious, and the doctors did all they could," he explained his voice filled with sorrow, "but they could safe her."

"She's dead?" Buffy asked in disbelief and her own tears began to built up.

"Yeah, Honey, she is," Mr. Summers answered.

"But she wasn't drinking, neither was I," Buffy pointed out as tears rolled down her cheek. She attempted to sit up, but when a really sharp pain shot through her back she though better of it and laid back down. 

"I know, Honey, but the person who hit you two where," Mrs. Summers told her seventeen year old daughter. 

"Is he in jail?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes, he is, but how long he stays there is another story," Dawn answered coming up to her older sister.

"He should stay there ever," Buffy stated not caring to much for this person who hit them, and killed her sister. 

"Don't worry about that now," Mrs. Summers told her two youngest daughters. "Buffy, you get some rest okay?" she asked. "I'm staying here with you for the rest of the morning and your father is going to take Dawn home to rest," she explained putting on a motherly face for her two remaining daughters.

"I want to stay," Dawn complained in her eleven year old voice. 

"Not now, but we'll be back later," Mr. Summers promised as he picked her up into his arms. "Get some rest, Honey," he told Buffy.

"I will, Dad," Buffy promised as the pain in her back intensive. "Can someone get a doctor though. I want to know if I can have more pain medication," she said.

"I'll go get one," Mrs. Summers said as she followed her husband and youngest out the door.

***********************

A few moments later a young man dressed in a doctor's coat walked in. He had his back to Buffy, but already she could tell he was handsome. He looked to have a firm body, and to be about 6'3'. His brown hair looked soft and spiky. The way he stood made Buffy feel like he was quit confent in himself. 

When he turned around Buffy's green eyes met with this young doctor's chocolate eyes. His smile was amazing, it was so inviting. Buffy felt her heart melt at the first sight of his smile. 

"Good-early morning, Miss Summers," the young doctor said politely. "I am Doctor Angelus Liam, but please feel free to call me Angel," the young doctor said introducing himself. 

"Okay, Angel," Buffy said softly. 'His name is even sweet sounding.' she thought. 

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked his patient.

She was a beautiful young girl. She was only five years younger then him, according to her chart. He long golden blonde hair fell in waves softly down her back. The shine from her emerald green eyes drew him in when he first saw her. She was a tiny petite girl, but had curves in all the right places. She was definitely a beauty and did not deserve to be in a hospital in Angel's option. .

"You look really young," Buffy pointed out suddenly. 

"I am for a doctor," Angel answered with a smile. "I'm only twenty-two, but rest assure I do have the training and knowledge to make sure you feel better," he promised her causing Buffy to grin.

"I completely trust you," Buffy assured him. "Can I have more pain medication now?" she asked giving him a little girl look that melt his heart.

"Of course," Angel answered. He walked over to the IV bag that contained Buffy's pain medication and changed it. "How do you feel?" he asked again.

"Besides the pain in my back, I feel okay. Am I okay?" she asked as the thought that she never did ask her parents that accrued to her.

"Your x-rays are coming back okay. We're just going to run some more test tomorrow, just to double check, and if everything looks to be okay then we'll release you to go home the day after tomorrow," Angel answered. "Now you have new pain medication all hooked up. If you need anything else please, just push the doctor button on your bed side and I'll be right here," he promised. He couldn't believe how being near this girl for such a short time made him want to protect her so much. 

"Okay, will do," Buffy said. "So does your wife like you in this kind of work?" Buffy asked hoping to find out if he had a wife or not. 

"I'm not married," Angel assured her," I don't even have a girlfriend," he added not sure why he felt like telling this younger girl.

"Oh," Buffy said causally. 'Yes, he's single.' she thought. 

"Doctor Liam, you are needed in the ER," a pretty little red headed Candy Striper said coming into Buffy's room. 

"I'll be right there, Willow," Angel told the young volunteer. "I will come and check up on you later okay, Miss Summers," he said turning his attention back to Buffy.

"Buffy," Buffy said causing Angel to get a question look on his face.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked.

"You can call me Buffy," Buffy said with a laugh. The first she had since she heard about Faith. 

"Okay, Buffy, get some rest," Angel instructed as he moved his hand to brush a piece of her golden blond hair away from her mouth. 

"Will do," Buffy said with a yawn. "Angel?" she asked before Angel opened her door to leave.

"Yes," he said gentely. 

"Did Faith hurt a lot before she died?" Buffy wondered sadly.

"No, she felt very little pain," Angel assured her before he saw sleep over take the small golden blond.

'Sleep well Angel' he though as he walked out of Buffy's room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Hey, Hottie," Riley Finn, a college Sophomore, said walking up to Buffy. "You want a beer?" he asked. 

"No thanks, Riley, I don't drink," the high school Junior replied. She had come to this frat party with her college age sister hoping to have fun, but so far all she was was board. 

Buffy rolled her eyes as Riley wrapped an arm around her shoulder," Come on, Baby, just one drink," he said waving a beer in front of her face.

"NO!," Buffy said firmly as she pushed Riley away from her. "I'm not interested in a beer or you for that matter," she pointed out firm as she adjusted her rose pink peasant top. 

Faith had told Buffy, that Riley had a crush on her. He had seen her at a baseball party, and later had asked Faith to ask her out for him. Buffy had laughed when her sister had told her this. Why on earth would she go out with such a loser.

"Hey," Riley said getting upset now," if you want to party with the big boys then you better learn to do it right," he said roughly grabbing a hold of Buffy's arm.

"Finn, let my little sister go, NOW!" Faith demanded as she walked up to the two followed by two of her friends. 

"Summers, what street corner are you working tonight?" Riley asked indicating Faith's leather pants, blood red tank top, and leather coat. 

"A corner you couldn't afford," Faith said smugly. "Now my little sister said no, so let her go," she said crossing her arms.

Buffy smiled at this action. She knew what it meant when her big sister crossed her arms. Riley was about to be in some serious pain if he didn't let go of her this minute.

"No," Riley said pulling Buffy even closer to him.

"Your funeral, Finn," Faith reply before walking right up to him.'

"What are going to do, Summers, stare me down?" Riley asked with cockness in his voice. A couple of people snickered at his comment. They, however, weren't laughing because of what Riley said, but because they knew what was to come. 

Faith just smiled sweetly before she grabbed Riley's hand that wasn't holding on to Buffy and twisted in behind his back.

"Ow," Riley cried out letting go of Buffy as Faith appiled pressure to his wrist. 

Once Buffy was free Faith used that opportunity to knock Riley's feet right out from under him, causing the whole room to burst out laughing.

"Don't touch my little sister again," Faith said to the gasping Riley on the floor. "B, come on," she said turning to her sister. "Kendra, Molly, I'll see you two later," Faith told her two friends who where both laughing at Riley.

"Nice job," Kendra commented in her Jamaican accent. 

"Thanks," Faith said smiling. 

"Bye, Buffy," Molly said between breaths. She was laughing so hard she could breath. 

"Bye," Buffy said and followed her sister out of the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" I can't believe you did that," Buffy exclaimed as her sister drove them home.

"No one messes with my little sisters," Faith commented protectively. 

As the oldest she had always been protective of Buffy and Dawn. Her parents had taught all three of them early on good values, that each tried to live by. One on the top things they were taught was don't drink. Joyce and Hank Summers were wonderful parents. In fact, there were many times Faith's friends Kendra and Molly had stayed the whole week because their home life wasn't always the best. 

"Aren't we over proactive sister," Buffy commented as she took the silver clip that held her golden blonde hair up.

"You better believe it," Faith answered. 

Buffy turned around to look at her sisters smug look she usually wore after beating a creep up, but Faith wasn't there.

"Faith?" Buffy called out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Faith," Buffy said sitting up in her bed.

It took Buffy a moment to realize that she was still in the hospital, and that she had been having a flashback of last night. Hearing birds chirping outside Buffy looked up and noticed sunlight coming in through her window. Her mother must have opened it. 

'I must have slept through the night,' Buffy thought to herself as she laid back down. "Faith, are you okay?" Buffy whispered softly to no one in particular.

"Good-morning, Miss Summers," a cheerful voice said causing Buffy to look at her door.

There stood the red headed Candy Striper from yesterday wearing a happy smile," How are you today?" she asked sweetly.

Buffy took a minute to think about it. She felt a lot better then yesterday, but the pain in her back was still present," I hurt some in my back, but otherwise, I feel fine," she answered. "Will Angel be in here soon?" she asked hoping to see the handsome doctor again.

"He should be," Willow said with a smile on her face. It never ceased to amaze her how young girls took to her cousin. Angel and her had grown up together, and as far back as she could remember she had always been asked about him. 

"My name's Buffy by the way," Buffy said politely.

"Hi, I'm Willow. I'm Doctor Liam's cousin, and the Candy Stripper for this floor," Willow said introducing herself to this girl who could not be that much older then she was. 

"Nice to meet you, Willow," Buffy said taking a liking to the Candy Stripper. She seemed like she be a really nice person to know, in this scary place.

"You too, Buffy. Now since I am the Candy Stripper, it is my duty to assisted you if you need anything," Willow explained standing near Buffy's bed.

"Besides maybe something for my back, I think, I'm all right," Buffy said. 

"Okay," Willow said still full of cheer. "Then I will go get Doctor Liam and we'll see what he has to say," she said before waving good-bye to Buffy and took off to find her . 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Rise and Shine," a gentle voice said shaking Buffy's shoulder. 

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself looking up into the face of her handsome doctor. He wore a smile on his face, that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Buffy felt herself getting lost in his warm brown eyes as he looked down at her.

"Hi," Buffy said softly. "You're late," she said indicating the clock on the stand next to her bed.

"I am?" Angel said just as softly. He wasn't fairing much better then Buffy was. He had the strongest urge to climb in that little hospital bed of hers and wrap his arms around her. 

"I asked Willow to ask you two hours ago if you could do something about the pain in my back," Buffy explained in a teasing tone. 

"She had troubles finding me," Angel admitted. "I had a patient who needed a organ transplant, and I was trying to find donor," he explained as he sat down in the chair beside Buffy's bed.

"Did you find one?" Buffy asked, hoping he did, for the patient's sake.

"I did," Angel said happily. "Which I am really grateful for," he pointed out. Getting organs to do transplants were not always easy. If one was available it was a miracle in itself.

"I'm glad," said Buffy truthfully. "So can I go home tomorrow?" Buffy asked sweetly.

Angel looked up at the younger girl, he had come to want to care about in such a short time. He had found nothing wrong with her, which made him a very happy man. However, the pain in his back had him wondering some. She could clearly move her legs and feet so she wasn't paralyzed, the only other thing he could think of for the pain in her back was some bruised bones.

"From what I have seen, I don't see why you couldn't," Angel answered. "Your back looks to be bruised, so you'll have to take in easy on your back. Meaning no lifting of heavy objects or any sports for a while," he instructed causally.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Angel, can I ask you something?" she wondered taking a chance with what she was about to ask.

"I told you, you can ask me anything," Angel said curious to what she wanted to know.

"How much old do girls have to be before you'll date them?" she asked looking down at her hands, which had suddenly become really interesting.

Angel was shocked for a moment. He was about to ask her a question along the same lines. 

"Um… it depends," Angel answered not sure what to exactly say. "I mean she at least has to be over the age of sixteen," he answered. 

"What if she's seventeen?" Buffy hinted hoping he wouldn't laugh at her. He didn't seem like the type that would, but you could never be to sure. " I mean that would only make her five years younger them you."

"Buffy, would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday night?" he asked in a hurry. 

Buffy's head shot up at the question, and her heart sped up," Are you serious," she asked hoping he was.

"Completely," answered Angel with hope in his voice.

"I would love too," Buffy replied with the happiest grin on her face. 

"Great," Angel said his voice filled with excitement. "What's your favorite kind of food?" he asked.

"Well I like…," Buffy started but was intrupped by her door opening and her family walking in.

"Hi, Honey," Mrs. Summers said walking up to Buffy, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, actually," Buffy said still wearing the smile Angel had put there. "In fact, Angel says I can go home tomorrow," she said indicating the handsome doctor sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"That's great," Mrs. Summers said happy to be taking Buffy home. "Doctor Liam, are you sure she's all right?" she asked turning to a now standing up Angel.

"All the test are coming back saying besides some bruises she okay. I have told her that she needs to take it easy on her back, reduce lifting heavy objects and playing sports for awhile until it has healed," Angel explained to Buffy's mother.

"Where's Daddy?" Buffy asked noticing her father was not there.

"He's making arrangements for Faith's funeral," Dawn answered sadly as she crawled up on her sister's bed.

"Oh," Buffy said as thoughts of Faith cam crashing down on her again.

"It's going to be okay," Dawn said giving her sister a hug. "Besides you have a date with your doctor Saturday, don't you?" she asked in a low tone so their mother wouldn't hear.

"How did you know that?" Buffy demanded.

"I was outside your door," replied Dawn with a giggle. "He really is cute. You should keep this one," she said putting her two cents in.

"I am definitely going to try," Buffy responded as she watched Angel and her mother talk.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Take it easy," instructed Angel, the following morning as he helped Buffy into her mother's Mini Van. Part of him, the part that had gotten use to seeing her everyday for the past two days, was going to miss having her in the hospital. The other part of him, however, was thrilled that she no longer needed to be in the hospital, and that he would get to see her again the following night. 

"I will, Promise!" replied a smiling Buffy as she took Angel's right hand into hers and gave in a gentle squeeze. "You know, you never did ask me my address," she baited with a teasing smile.

Angel took the bait," I got it off your medical charts," he explained still holding Buffy's hand in his.

"So tomorrow night at seven, then?" asked Buffy making sure he hadn't changed his mind about their date.

"We're still on," Angel softly said as he started to lean into Buffy's personal space. 

"Thank you for taking care of me," Buffy said just as softly when they were a hair breath apart from one another.

"No problem," Angel said gently as his lips softly brushed against Buffy's. He felt a jolt of electricity go through him the insistent his lips met hers. Angel felt like he was floating on cloud nine as Buffy smiled.

Buffy's heart fluttered when she felt Angels' lips touch her lightly. Stars exploded in front of her eyes, and when he pulled slightly away every being within her wanted to grab a hold of him, pull him to her, and give him an even longer kiss. Something she probably would have done if her mother hadn't interrupted their tender moment.

"Buffy, are you ready?" Mrs. Summers asked as she climb into the golden Toyota Mini Van. 

"Yeah," replied a blushing Buffy as she and Angel pulled completely away from each other. "I'll see you tomorrow night," she said in a low tone to a smiling Angel.

"See you at seven," confirmed Angel as he reliantly pulled away from the Summers' Mini Van. He waved to Buffy until her could no longer see the Mini Van.

'Tomorrow, night, Angel. You'll get to see her tomorrow night,' he kept repeating to himself as he walked back into the hospital.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Buff," Xander Harris, Buffy's eighteen year old cousin from New York, said engulfing Buffy into a friendly hug the minute Buffy walked into her house.

Xander was Buffy's favorite cousin. He was a good foot taller then she was, and as usually had his dark hair all combed down. When they were little there was never a time Buffy couldn't remember Xander could not make her laugh. He used to live in Sunnydale too, but when his parents got divorce he went to live with his father and step-mother in New York City. Xander had written her a lot and told her how much he loved it there, and all about the University of New York, that he just started attending.

"Hi, Xan," said Buffy as she returned the hug in full.

"How are doing?" Xander asked as he and Buffy moved to sit down on the Summers red satin couch in the living room.

Xander had always loved coming and staying with Buffy. His Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank had made quit a loving environment for their daughters. The house located at 1630 Revello Drive was a nice modernize style house. The walls were painted a simply white with light brown trimmings. A fire place laid against the front wall in the living room. Soft red sating furniture surround a beautifully old fashion coffee table, while the wide screen black TV. laid in front of the couch. 

The dining room contained some more of the beautiful old fashion furniture. A table with six chairs laid in the center, perfect for family dinners. Against the wall laid Mrs. Summers mother's old chine cabinet that contained the well crafted chine dishes that Mr. Summers had brought back from one of his trips to Chine. 

The kitchen was a average kitchen containing all the natural appliances that any house would have. A bar sat to the side of the kitchen with five white stools that matched the exterior of the bar. At the moment it was filled with yummy smells as Mrs. Summers and her sisters cooked dinner.

There was a den that contained a desk, a Mac computer, and files on Mr. Summers business cases. Xander remember him and Buffy always running in there when they where little. They used to play on the computer and office when they weren't chased out by Mr. Summers.

The upstairs contained seven rooms, just perfect for a family of four and guest. Each room contained a lovely expensive painting that Mrs. Summers would bring home from her art gallery, with permission of the artist of course. Each room was different because each girl had a different view point of things. Dawn's room was all decorated in Disney Princess stuff, Buffy's was decorated more like a teenage girl's room. Pictures of her friends adorned her walls. Faith's room looked more mature and business like. Faith was never one for girly stuff. 

"I'm doing okay, considering everything that has happened in the past two days,' answered Buffy truthfully.

"Yeah, when my mother called and told me, I was shock. I just stood there in my room for like five minutes, not believing what she was saying. My father had to come in and shake me so she couldn't finish telling me about Faith," Xander said sadly. 

"Yeah, I was there, and I can't really believe it," Buffy said as she felt sadness well up in her for like the millionth time since the accident. "I didn't even get to say good-bye,' she said softly, but Xander heard her.

"Aunt Darla Uncle Chris, Aunt Amanda, Uncle Ted, our cousins Cordelia, Harmony, Pike, and Tyler are here," Xander said as he pulled Buffy into a comfort hug when he noticed tears falling slowly down her face.

"Buffy!" exclaimed Dawn as she ran into the living room where her mother had told her her sister was.

Buffy quickly wiped her tears away as she pulled out of her cousin's embrace, and turned towards her little sister," Hey, Firsprout," she said using her nickname for Dawn. 

"You're home," Dawn said happy to see her sister. The little eleven year old in Princess Jasmine pants and t-shirt was happy to have Buffy home. She had missed her a lot. Dawn also missed her sister Faith terribly, but she was thankful that at least one sister did survive.

"How are you?" Buffy asked as she carefully lifted Dawn onto her lap. 

"Fine, my friends at school today said how sorry they were about Faith," said Dawn sadly. "Mommy says that Faith's funeral is tomorrow at nine a.m.," she explained playing with the sleeve of Buffy's baby blue Gucci peasant top.

"Is it?" Buffy asked sadly.

"It is," confirmed Xander before he got up and left the two sisters alone.

"Buffy, Faith is in heavan, right?" asked Dawn with questions in her eyes.

"She is," Buffy said simply. "She was to good of a sister and person not to be," she pointed out leaning back into the soft couch. "She loved all of us as much as we loved her."

"Think she misses us?" asked Dawn as she laid her head down on Buffy's shoulder.

" I bet she does," answered Buffy softly. "In fact, I bet you ten bucks she is looking down on us now, and she's happy that we're okay," she pointed out putting up a brave front for Dawn's sake.

"Think she would want us to be sad for her?" Dawn as tears tolled down her little tan face.

"I think she would want us to be brave, and live," Buffy said knowing her older sister would want that for them.

"Buffy, promise you won't ever go away, promise," Dawn insisted as she looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Firespout," Buffy said engulfting Dawn in a sisterly hug," I do my best okay?" she said as she smoothy ran her fingures through Dawn's long brown hair. 

"Okay," Dawn agreeded closing her eyes as tears sept out of them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5A

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, B, rise and shine," Faith said as she shook her blond head sister.

"Faith, you're here?" Buffy asked as she turned in her bed feeling the warm spring air hit her from her open window.

"Of course," Faith said shaking her head with a laugh," I'm always going to be here."

"Faith, I had to worest nightmare," Buffy said sitting up. "We were in a car reck, and you were dead," she said looking up at her older sister.

"Be brave, B, live," said Faith suddenly causing Buffy to look at her weird.

"Faith, what?" Buffy asked.

Everything fade to a dark mist leaving Buffy alone and cold," Faith?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Faith," yelled Buffy as she shot up in her bed.

'She's not here,' Buffy thought as she noticed she was in her own room, and voices rang out from downstairs. 'She'll never be here again.' she thought as grieve washed over her.

"Buffy?" Mrs. Summers said as she opened Buffy's bedroom door in concern. 

When Mrs. Summers saw the look on Buffy's face her heart broke all over again," Oh, Buffy," she said rushing over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her little girl.

"It's not fair," Buffy cried into her mother's shoulder. "We didn't do anything wrong! That kid did. Why did Faith have to be the one to die?" she asked as angery tears rolled down her face.

"Buffy, I…don't know…I really don't know," Mrs. Summers said truthfully as tears once again graced her face.

Mother and daugher sat there for ten minutes letting their grieve come out. Only when Xander's mother, Aunt Julie came in to check on them did the mother and daughter wipe their tears.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5B

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"As we gather here today, let us remember Faith Leanne Summers as the wonderful young lady she truly was. A loving and devoted older sister of two younger sisters, a fine example of what all parents hope for in a child, an A and B student through out her academic year, a shoulder to lean on, and a heart made of gold," Pastor Daniel Oz Osborne said with emotion later that day at the Sunnydale Westfield Cemetery.

Faith's family and friends were gathered around her baby blue coffin, with white roses on top. Dawn and Mrs. Summers had picked the casket out the day before Buffy came home from the hospital. Buffy now sat in the front row with her head on her mother's shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She is safe with the Lord now. Free of want, need, and pain. Faith is looking down upon us at this very moment very loving. Let us all pray for her and her family it this time of grieve," Pastor Osborne finished as he bow his head followed by everyone else.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Buffy took her little sister's hand into hers as people started lining up to give the family the condolence. After everyone was through, Mrs. Summers invited them all over to the Summers' house for a dinner in Faith's honor. Everyone headed to their cars and headed to the Summers house.

Buffy slowly walked over to the baby blue coffin and laid her hand upon it,' Rest in peace, Big Sis,' she prayed. 'Please, Lord, take care of her, she the best.'

"Buffy, come on Sweetie," Mr. Summers said wrapping the arm that wasn't holding Dawn around her to guide them both to the Summers red 2002 BMW car. His face was stained with tears as was Mrs. Summers and Dawn's. Buffy numbly let her father open her door for her before getting in. The ride home was filled with silence and sadness.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hi, Buffy," Xander said later that evening as he sat down beside Buffy on the living room satin couch. He was worried about his golden hair cousin. She had hardly said two words since the Summers arrived back at the house. For the better part of the evening she had sat on the couch with Dawn held in her lap.

"Buffy, there you are," Cordelia Chase, Buffy's eighteen year old cousin on her mother's side, said walking up to Buffy and Xander.

"Hi," Buffy softly said as she slowly came back out of her thoughts. 

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked sitting down on the coffee table in her blue Gucci dress. It was a beautiful formal dress. It reached her ankles, and the sleeves where a straight cut. The middle contained embroider pearls that Cordelia and her mother had did themselves after purchasing the dress.

"I'm going to start charging a dollar for everyone who ask me that," said Buffy trying to lighting her mood. She wore a simply black Sundress with a criss-cross tie around in the back. The dress reached to her knees and softly hugged her shape. It had been a gift from Faith for her sixteenth birthday, and she had never wore it until now.

"There's this really hot guy outside on your front porch waiting for you," Cordelia commented with a kind smile. She had always adored Buffy as a person. They were only a year apart as was Xander and Buffy so the three of them grew-up pretty close knit. All three of their mother's were sisters, so that helped to strengthen their bond.

'Angel' thought Buffy feeling guilty. ' I forgot to call him and cancel for tonight.'

"I'll be back," said Buffy moving a sleeping Dawn to Cordelia's lap. "Go on ahead and put her in her room, will you?" she asked her cousin.

"Sure," replied Cordelia as she stood up with a tiny Dawn in her arms.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey," said Buffy as she shut the front door behind her causing Angel, who was looking at some of Mrs. Summers plants, jump.

"The funeral was today, wasn't it?" Angel asked with understandment in his voice as he took Buffy's left hand into his.

"Yeah," replied Buffy as she felt another wave of tears built up and wash over her.

Noticing the change in her facial features Angel immediately pulled Buffy into a loving embrace, and smoothly started to rub her back, and Buffy buried her face into his green shirt covered shoulder and cried for the third time that day. This time, however, Buffy felt comfort and reassurance by Angel's presence, with everyone else she had felt reassurance, but very little comfort.

"I sorry," Buffy apologized when she was able to stop crying. "I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you."

"It's okay," Angel assured her as he lead her over to the green and white stripe bench on the front porch. He sat down and pulled Buffy with him.

Snuggling in his warm arms, Buffy started to talk," I can't stop the pain, Angel. It hurts so much every time I think about Faith," she confessed causing Angel to tighten his loving hold on her.

"It will for a while," Angel explained," but eventually the pain will lessen, and you'll be able to think about her without crying all the time," he promised her, having experience a similar experience with losing his older brother Wesley a couple of years ago.

"I know,"said Buffy as she laid her head back down on Angel's shoulder. "I know."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After twenty minutes of just sitting on the porch in comfortable silence holding one another Buffy turned to look up into Angel's chocolate brown eyes," So you want to try this date thing again when I'm not a total wreck," she asked trying to put a bit of teasing in her voice. Buffy knew that Faith wouldn't want her to be sad, and she also knew her sister would completely approve of Angel.

"For sure," replied Angel firmly. "How about Tuesday night," he suggested, today was Monday so that would give her time with her family.

"That sounds great," Buffy confirmed. "You know Faith would have complete approved of you," she confessed with a little smile, her first of the day, playing on her face.

"I'm glad of that then," Angel said as he carefully cupped Buffy's chin into his. Buffy eyes closed as she felt Angel's lips fall upon hers. His lips where so warm and inviting, Buffy couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Both parties sigh with happiness as one part of their lives seem to shine at that moment.

'He is amazing,' Buffy thought as she nuzzled his nose with hers. 

"She's perfect. Everything that I have looked for in a woman is all in this younger woman.' Angel thought as the same time, bring one of his hands up to brush against Buffy's cheek.

The two love birds continued to kiss one another lovingly, and occationally make loving caress until early morning's light. Angel left smiling at seven in the morning with a promise to see her the following night for another try at their date. 

Sighing Buffy went into her house to find people lying all around the house in sleeping bags a sleep. Their were a few still up such as her parents, and after saying good-night to them Buffy went upstairs to catch some much needed sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What do you think of this outfit?" asked Buffy later that evening as she stood in front of Cordelia and Xander holding up two different outfits that she was having trouble deciding between. 

Angel would be at her house in less then a hour and she had yet to pick out an outfit. Cordelia had done in hair in soft gentle curls that fell down her back in waves of gold, her bangs where held back by two little white berets. On her feet Buffy wore a borrow pair of light white sandals from Cordelia. 

"The baby blue sundress," replied Cordelia pointing at the dress Buffy had on. "So Angel's a doctor, huh?" she asked sitting down on Buffy's freshly made canopy bed.

"Yeah, he is," Buffy gushed, she knew Cordelia was a little envious and Xander was a little protective, but she couldn't help to tell them about Angel. In the short time she had know him, she had fallen hard. "He's probably one of the youngest doctors…,"

"We'll ever met," Xander finished. "You told us," he a hint of laughter in his voice as he pointed it out.

"I'm not repeato gal, am I?" asked Buffy as she sat down on her vanity chair. 

Cordelia and Xander shared a smile before turning back to their cousin," No, not at all," she answered smiling. It was good to see Buffy somewhat like her old self. Cordelia and Xander both knew that it would take awhile for Buffy and the rest of her family to get back to their regular routines. Losing Faith had been hard on everyone, especially Buffy, who had been extremely close to her sister.

"Buffy, Angel's here," Dawn said running into her sister's room followed by Mrs. Summers who looked at her daughter in curiosity.

"Doctor Liam is your date for tonight?" Mrs. Summers asked parentally.

Cordelia and Xander took this as their sign to leave the mother and daughter alone. Grabbing a interesting Dawn, they left Buffy's room.

"He' s only twenty-two, Mom," Buffy explained," and he sweet…and gentle…a great doctor…and..," she rambled on only to be stopped in her tracks when she noticed her mother's smiling face. "What?" she asked panicky," you're going to let me go, right?"

Mrs. Summers sat down on her daugher's bed smiling," Yes, your father and I are going to let you go. Angel seems like a responsible guy, who really is interested in our daughter. After all he did make you smile last night, and was there to comfort you," Mrs. Summer knowly pointed out. Her and her husband had seen the doctor holding their daughter last night in her time of grieve. They had also saw how gentle and loving he had been with her. Now seeing them kiss was a surprise to both parents, but rather then break up the happy moment, which made their daughter smile they went to bed.

"You saw us?" asked a surprised Buffy.

"Your father and I did, but we approve of him, and you missy better get downstairs before someone else swipes him up," teased Mrs. Summers earning a laugh from Buffy.

"Not a chance," Buffy said standing up, and headed out her door.

*****************

"You look great," commented Angel the minute he saw Buffy come down the stairs in her baby blue sundress and white sandals. 

"So do you," Buffy said taking in his black slacks and dark blue jean cotton shirt. 

" Have fun you two, but Buffy curfew is twelve," Mr. Summers kindly said. He was happy that his daughter was spending time with what seemed to be every parents ideal for their daughters.

"Okay, Dad," said Buffy giving her father a kiss on the cheek before Angel took her hand into hers and escorted her out to his car.

******************

"Angel, it's beautiful," gasped Buffy as she stood on a secluded part of the Sunnydale beach fifteen minutes later. Laid before her was a red and white checkerd blankets with candles surrounding it on the sides. In the middle laid a brown picnic basket with sweet smelling smells coming from it.

"I'm glad you like it," Angel said coming up from behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head before taking her hand in him and lead her over to the blanket. 

Buffy snuggle into Angel's embrace as he opened the basket to reveal sweet and sour chicken in a beautiful made flower glass bowl. Taking out two plates he laid them in front of Buffy and himself. Then he took out yet another mouth watering dish, season fried rich with sweet and sour sauce to pour over it. Finally he took out two bottles of coke, it their old glass bottles.

"Angel, it smells so good!" exclaimed Buffy happily. "Did you make it yourself?" she asked moving slightly so Angel was able to pull out the silverware.

"You find, Miss Summers, I have many, many talents," Angel teased handing Buffy a white napkin.

"I can't wait to find out," said Buffy softly. "Thank you for doing this, it is incredible sweet," she said as Angel handed her made up plate.

"You desereve it," Angel commented feeling happiness spread theough him as Buffy smiled at him. She truly was the one for him. "Plus I wanted to do something special, and going to a movie, or dinner at a restraunt just didn't seem right to me," he explained as sat back against a rock once his plate was made. 

Buffy crawled over to him a snuggled up to him once again, plate in her hand.

"This is much better then any dinner at a restruant," Buffy assured him as she took a bit of her sweet and sour chicken," and much better food," she commented once she had swallowed her bite.

"Thank you," said Angel. "You're amazing, you know that?" asked Angel cupping Buffy's chin in his hand causing her to look up at him. 

Green eyes met brown eyes, and each pulled the other into one another. Buffy laid her plate down so she could wrap her arms around Angel's neck. Angel's arm wrapped tighter around Buffy's waist as he placed his plate down as well. Their lips met in a searing rush causing a jolt of electricity to go through the both of them at once. Sighing Buffy allowed Angel to lean her back on the blacket as the kiss deepened. 

'Perfect,' Buffy thought as she felt Angel's hand run under her back as they became lost in each other. The stars smile down on them as love blossomed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy," Dawn said running into her sister's room the next morning.

"What, FireSprout," Buffy said snapping out of the happy gaze she had worn since Angel had dropped her off last night. They had spent all night kissing and caress the other. It was the most amazing date Buffy had ever had, and when he kissed her good-night she melt again. He asked her to go boating tomorrow, and she had accepted. She was in love and there was no question about it.

"Mommy, wants to talk to you," Dawn answered grabbing Buffy's hand. "She says it's about the boy that hit you and Faith."

"Okay, let's go," Buffy said curious about what her mother needed to tell her. She had been wondering what happen to the boy earlier that morning. She hadn't heard if he was still in jail or if he had been released. 

"Mommy, here she is," Dawn said hyped up as the two Summers girls walked into the living to find their mother sitting on the love seat holding the phone in her hands.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Buffy insistanly concern.

"I'm fine, just thank my lucky star," Mrs. Summers said with a smile now on her face.

"Mom, what happened to the boy that hit us?" Buffy asked as she sat down one on the reclining chairs across form her mother.

"His name was Warren Tyler, Mrs. Summers explained," and he is being brought up with charges of drinking while drunk and third degree murder," she said.

"Meaning what?" Buffy asked happy that this boy was going to pay for the pain he had caused her family.

"Ten years in jail, and a five hundred dollar fine," Mrs. Summers said hoping that while the boy was in jail he use that time to realize just what he had done.

"That's great!" Buffy exclaime. "He'll pay, and others in this town will see what could happens when you choose to drink and drive.

"There's more," Mrs. Summers said looking at Buffy.

"What?" asked Buffy asked in wonderment. The bad guy was paying, what else could there be?

" The mayor has called for an assembly to talk not only about the issue that caused you sisters death," Mrs. Summers said,"but the issue as a whole. Two more people where killed just last month in Sunnydale because someone chose to drink and drive," Mrs. Summers explained sadly sending a quite prayer out to those two families.

"Those poor families," Buffy commented. "So when is it, I would really like to go," she said honestly.

"It's tomorrow night, and the mayor has asked it you would say something about your experience," Mrs. Summers said simply. "There are two others from the other families involved that will speak as well, but the mayor though it best if the speakers where survivers or these incidents," she finished. 

"Sure, I'll speak," Buffy replied racking her brains as what she was going to say. 

"Okay, I'll leave a message for him then," Mrs. Summers said proud of her blond headed daughter. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, Angel is here," said Mrs. Summers as she walked into her daughters room early the next morning. "Well don't you look ready to have some fun in the sun today?" she teased indicating Buffy's baby blue periwinkle bikini and white sundress. On her feet Buffy wore her white little sandals.

"Thank you," Buffy said with a wide grin plastered on her face. "Angel, is taking me out on his boat, and he says it's big," she explained grabbing her taning lotion and sunglasses.

"I'm sure it is," Mrs. Summers stated," he is a brilliant doctor after all." 

"Yes, he is," agreed Buffy as she swung her little black bag she had just put her sunglasses and tanning lotion in over her shoulder. "I'll be back in plenty of time for the assembly tonight," she promised her mother, referring to the Drunk Driving assembly that the mayor was putting on.

"Okay," Mrs. Summers said wearing a smile on her face. "Have you thought about what you are going to say?" she asked.

"No, not yet," admitted Buffy. She had been thinking about it since last night and had come up with nothing that made since," but I will," she vowed before waving to her mother and went downstairs to her awaiting Prince Charming.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angel, this boat is huge," exclaimed Buffy as Angel started the boat up. "How often do you take it out?" she asked placing her beach bag on one of the white seat covered spots.

Angel smiled at Buffy's amazement and how beautiful she looked today. He was count down the minutes today until he got to see her, and when he did he felt like he was going to burst.

"Angel?" Buffy prompt walking up behind him. "What are you thinking?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"How lucky I am,": Angel confessed as he laid his hand on top of hers. "That I have you in my life now," he added as he felt Buffy's smile get bigger.

Buffy moved around Angel so she was in front of him looking up into his warm brown eyes.

"It's me who is lucky," Buffy pointed out. "I really believe meeting somehow, was all part of Faith's doing. She didn't want me to be sad that I survived and she didn't," she explained softly as thoughts of her older sister over took her.

"Buffy, Angel, you know that it's not your fault you sister was killed and you survived right?" Angel asked praying she did know that. His heart would break if she was hurting.

"Yes, I know," answered Buffy. "The first two days, I couldn't understand why Faith and not me or the person who's fault it was, but now I have to believe that it was all a higher powers plan. I still don't understand why Faith would have to past away at such an early age, but…," Buffy stopped before tears started to flow down her cheek.

"But, what, Love?" Angel asked causing Buffy to look up at him. 

"Love?" she questioned as her emerald eyes met his chocolate eyes. 

"I love you," Angel confessed. "I know we haven't know each other that long, but I know what I feel, and that's love every time I look at you," he said wiping Buffy's tears away.

"Oh, Angel," Buffy said as once again tears fell down her face, but these tears where different. These tears where tears of joy and not sadness. 'Thank you, Faith,' she thought as she looked up at Angel who held so much love for her that it was plainly written in his eyes. "I love you too, Angel," she confessed was she held him tighter to her. "I have been in love with you since I first saw you in the hospital," she confessed. 

Angel felt his heart burst with joy as the petite blonde in front of him confessed his love for him. Leaning down he met Buffy in a passion filled kiss that proved that love was in both their hearts and it was staying there.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are you ready for this?" Mrs. Summers asked Buffy later the evening as she sat with Buffy's family and Angel in front row of the assembly listening to a young blond girl named Tara Clay, who had lost her brother in a drunk driving accident speak on stage. The other speaker, a boy named Jonathan Warren had already spoke on his parents death by a young drunk girl. 

"Yes," Buffy answered. "I figured out what I was going to say when I go up there," she said looking down at the piece of paper where she had written what she was going to say earlier that day on the boat as Angel gave her a back massage.

"What are going to say, Sissy?" Dawn asked from her spot on Mr. Summers lap.

"Just wait and see, FireSpourt," Buffy said as she turned her attention back to the young girl on stage giving her speech.

"…in fact, losing my brother to this kind of tragedy could have been avoid if only the person responsible would have taken the time to find someone to drive him home. My brother who was only twenty-five, drank sure, but he never put anyone's life in danger when he did it," Tara said firmly. "I miss my brother terribly, the one responsible is paying, I ask you how many more people have to lose someone they love before others start waking up and learn driving drunk is wrong. Taking someone's loved one way because you feel like having fun is wrong. So in conclusion, I ask all of you please think before you drink." Tara concluded wiping tears out of her eyes as she made her way back to her parents and cousin Beth.

Everyone clapped as the mayor walked up to the mike," Thank you, Tara, and now may I present to you Buffy Summers, who has recently lost her older sister to a drunk driver," he said introducing Buffy.

"Go get them, Sissy," Dawn told Buffy as she stood up.

"You'll do great," Angel assured her giving his girlfriend's hand a squeeze before she went up on stage.

"Good-evening," Buffy began. "I know that we have all been hearing wonderful stories about loved one lost because of drunk driving. Now I could share with you a whole bunch of stories about how great my sister was because in reality she was the best big sister anyone could asked for. Faith always put the well being of her family and friends before herself. She loved all of us with all her heart, and taught us all that it was okay to say 'no' to anything we didn't feel was right," Buffy said as she felt tears gathering in her eyes. "I have been wracking my brain all day for something to say at this assembly that would leave some sort of an impression as to how bad drinking while drive not only effects the person that was drunk, but how it affects others around them, especially if someone is killed by them choosing to drink and drive. What I have come up with is not a speech rather a poem. A poem that I hope does leave an impression on us all," Buffy finished her introduction. Taking a deep and slow breath Buffy began to read what she had wrote down praying that it would at least touch some of these people's lives tonight. "Somebody Should Have Taught Him," she began giving the title of the poem.

"I went to a birthday party

But I remember what you said. 

You told me not to drink at all,

So I had a Sprite instead.

I felt proud of myself,

The way you said I would,

That I didn't chose to drink and drive,

Though some friends said I should.

I knew I made a healthy choice and 

You advice to me was right

As the party finally ended

And kids drove out of sight.

I got into my own car,

Sure to get home in one piece,

Never knowing what was coming,

Something I expected least.

Now I'm lying on the pavement

I can hear the policeman say,

"The kid that caused this wreck was drunk."

His voice seems far away.

My own blood is all around me,

As I try hard not to cry.

I can hear the paramedic say,

"This girl is going to die."

I'm sure the guy had no idea,

While he was flying high,

Because he chose to drink and drive

That I would have to die.

So why do people do it,

Knowing that it ruins lives?

But now the pain is cutting me

Like a hundred stabbing knives.

Tell my sister to be brave,

And when I go to heaven to 

Put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.

Someone should have taught him

That it's wrong to drink and drive.

Maybe if him mom and dad had,

I'd still be alive.

My breath is getting shorter,

I'm getting really scared.

These are my final moments,

And I'm so unprepared.

I wish that you could hold me, Mom, 

As I lie her and die.

I wish that I could say

I love you and good-bye." Buffy sadly finished as tears rolled down her face.

As she looked out at the crowd she realized her poem had did what it was suppose to do. It touched them. There were people with tears in their eyes, and hugging all around.

"Thank you," Buffy said wiping her tears away. "May all our loved ones that are gone live in peace, and all of us who live never forget that life is truly a miracle," she finished.

Buffy wiped her tears as she made her way off stage to be greeted by her family and some of Faith's friends.

"That was fabulous, Sweetie," Mts. Summers said wiping tears from her eyes.

"You great," Angel agreed wrapping Buffy in his tight embrace.

"You think that touched people?" asked Buffy looking around at her loved ones.

"I know it did," Kendra, Faith's best friend, answered. "Your big sister is proud of you," she said wiping away her own tears.

"Thanks," Buffy said smiling. 

"Come on," Mrs. Summers said as she ushered her family back to their seats for closing speech of the assembly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A year later…

"Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy asked walking into her boyfriends suite wearing a cream color peasant top and Bongo hip huggers.

Looking around she found candles everywhere she looked. On the kitchen table sat a beautifully prepared dinner of roast turkey and creamy, buttery, potatoes. To top it off there was a bottle of wine in the ice can on the table.

"Angel?" Buffy called out again as took in the dim light as well.

"Hey," Angel said coming up from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you like?" he asked.

Buffy turned in his arms and smile," I love, but what's the occasion?" she asked.

"You are," answered Angel simply as he kissed Buffy gently on the forehead. "This is to celebrate our one year anniversary and your acceptance into UCLA," he told his now eighteen year old girlfriend.

"Aren't you the sweet one," Buffy said," but do you think the food will keep?" she asked giving him a loving look.

"I suppose," Angel replied unsure of what she was getting at.

"Good," Buffy said smiling up at him with a seductive smile," I want to spend time with you first."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked feeling his body reacted to her closeness.

"Completely," she truly answered before pulling Angel's lips down to met hers in a passion filled kissed. 

Angel picked Buffy up and carried her to the bedroom, content of showing her how much he really did love her. Buffy sigh happily as she and Angel made love for the first time. 

'Life is filled with many happy things, and when something bad happens remembering that there ware things in life that are good gives you strength. Love gives you strength. Thank you Faith for teaching me that.' Buffy thought before she completely surrendered to Angel's love.

THE END

Thanks everyone who has been with me through out this story. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. Don't for get to send feedback on this part and let me know what thought of these parts or the story as a whole. Thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. the poem Buffy read was called 'Somebody Should Have Taught Him' It was in Chicken Soup of the Teenage Soul book. The poem was retold by Jane Watkins.


End file.
